Pregnant Sho One Shots
by Party Lights
Summary: Hanekoma/Minamimoto. A bunch of one shots for my roleplay buddy, who will feed me prompts. Delicious Delicious Prompts. Mpreg Ahead!


**Writer's Note: **This is based off of a roleplay me and my friend are doing. It's AU. After the game. So, no, it's not part of the game, it's not anywhere in the game (But man, wouldn't that be awesome?).

In this fics is Male Pregnancy, and perhaps many other things. It's rated M. Feel free to turn around and leave now.

Thank you, and enjoy the show.

* * *

Perhaps this was a bad idea from the start.

Right now, currently on the old white (And squeaky) couch, in the apartment above Wildkat, sat Sho Minamimoto. A very... rounded Sho; Currently in his sixth month of pregnancy, he groaned lightly, looking at his stomach. Trying to sit up properly to watch the train wreck that was coming his way. In a pair of black boxers, with the symbol of pi scattered all over them. He had found them in a store; one of the uglier ones. But, he forgave them. Smirking at the imagery of his favorite boxers in his mind, no longer able to see them, thanks to this large stomach that was in his way (But he made sure he was wearing them at least, he could dig through his dresser, thank you for asking) but then he then remembered what the hell was going on.

There stood Sanae Hanekoma, in nothing but boxers as well. His had some weird art on it. Something he designed himself. Which made Sho fear that he was actually going to come out with a line of underwear! Oh wait, sorry. CAT was going to come out with a line of artistic underwear... but he loved the money that would come in from such an idea.

Yes, his Sanae. The man he loved... conditionally.

He kind of had to... the bastard did knock him up, after all.

Sitting up, and looking, the man had gotten himself a saxophone. With no professional lessons.

"You idiot digit! This ain't a good idea!" Shaking his head, as he got himself comfortable. No, he wouldn't be allowed to avoid it. He was far too slow. He could get up, and then Sanae would start to play. "Your going to break my ears!"

Funny, hormones were suppose to change a personality to something else. Sho just seemed to stay the exact same cranky person that Hanekoma had fallen in love with. Heh. Nothing wrong with that. So the pregnancy wouldn't go so horrible.

At least for Sanae. All he needed to do was go get ice cream.

"Doc said music would be good for the baby." Sanae smirked, holding up the saxophone. "Figured I could get some practice in with this sax I found. Got it cheap too!"

"Urgh!" Sho covered his ears. "Good music! Calming music! Not whatever you're about to play!" Shaking his head. "You don't even got any practice! You're gonna destroy the baby's ear drums!" This was going to be painful, he was positive! He knew his calculations were correct. He was never wrong. This was going to zetta suck. Shaking his head, he saw Sanae's lips touch the mouthpiece, and the fingers placed on the tone holes. They seemed all over the place. What was he planning on playing?

His eyes shut, his fingers in his ears, and he just waited.

He heard... something! That wasn't good nor bad. Just something.

His eyes began to open... and his fingers began to pop out of his ears.

There was some music playing.

Something you'd hear in a sex club... it was a slow sax sound... extremely sexy.

And Sanae had a smug look on his face while playing it.

And Sho looked flabbergasted...

The bastard knew what he was playing! And he was playing it for their children!

A sexual song!

The music immediately stopped when a throw pillow came from the couch, and knocked him across the face. It hit hard, almost hard enough to leave a bruise.

"Enough! I get it! You can play the goddammit saxophone, you digit! Now stop before you destroy our kids for life!" Sho just sat there, arms crossed. He pulled his hat forward, in a grumble. It covered his eyes. He seemed to glare.

The barista rubbed his cheek lightly. Feeling the pillow smack it (Sho had a good arm like that), he looked towards the boy. "Heh. I thought you liked that song." Placing the instrument down, he moved closer towards the other man. His bare feet making their way slowly across the floor.

He reached over the man's stomach. Placing a hand on it. They were going to have two beautiful children together. They didn't know the genders... but Sanae was obviously excited to be a father. So excited, that they could have came out some freaky monsters, and he'd be happy as fuck. They could have tried to kill him, and he would've still been the best father up until his death.

"You know, Sho." He smirked, and leaned in. Kissing him lightly on the lips. "I can sing too. Let me show you."

Sho just looked at him, with the deadliest look he had ever given someone.

...And that's how Sanae ended up sleeping on the couch, with a black eye.


End file.
